1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optometric apparatus for subjectively examining (measuring) a refractive power of an eye of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an optometric apparatus constructed to subjectively examine (measure) a refractive power (a visual acuity) of an eye of an examinee by presenting optotypes forward of the eye through an optical element such as a spherical lens and cylindrical lens placed in front of the eye. In this optometric apparatus, a plurality of lens disks, each holding various optical elements are rotatably placed in each housing of a right and left lens chamber units each having a test window. Each lens disk is rotated by a motor to selectively dispose the optical elements into the test window. Some optometric apparatuses of this type include a wireless controller which transmits a control signal in the form of an optical signal to the motor and others associated with the lens chamber units.